It's Dark Today
by pathopoeia
Summary: A spin off from A Princess & her Chosen. Letters written by night show the thoughts of the people who miss her the most. These are the words of the ones who truly loved her, and not of the man who left her behind.Chapter FIVE is up - and read the AN!
1. Chapter One: For My Sister I

For My Sister

I am awake still, sitting alone under a large tree, branches heavy with blossoms. I am satisfied with my own company, grateful for the solitude for once.

The events that have happened over the last few months have shocked me to the core…but I had imagined that things would work out, that everything would be okay.

You are the only one who I can think of now, your face is imprinted in my memory forever as it should've been – young, happy and with that big grin on your face. You had so much left to see, to experience, so many more dreams to capture.

It hurts me to realise _now_, afterwards, that you was so unhappy and that he could give you so much pain. You didn't really love him…you told me so, on that night it all fell apart. You ran from your new life back to your family, back to where you belonged, only to fall away to a place that is further away that I could ever have imagined.

The shock and grief on our father's face will haunt me forever, and the astonishment covering the expression of every officer, of everyone who knew you was almost incredible. You shouldn't be gone; you should still be here with me and the rest of us that love you.

Maybe I knew. What if I had seen your pain without identifying what it was? Pain and darkness were such things that did not seem to touch you, my flame of hope and warmth – always laughing and full of happiness.

I'm sorry my sister. I miss you so much it hurts, and I will love you always.

I miss you,

Your older brother,

Sun Ce


	2. Chapter Two: For My Sister II

For My Sister II

I'm here waiting for you. I can't get it into my head that you're not here anymore. I'm sorry that I teased you, sorry that I made you sad.

I know it wasn't me that made you leave us…you told me. With a hard hug and a flow of tears you told me that it wasn't my fault. I didn't know what you meant, I had no idea of what you were about to do.

I should have known…I'm your brother, I am one of the people who should've noticed, but I did not. I should have held your hand and told you that he wasn't the one.

I saw it in his eyes once, when you said something that you believed. He agreed, kissing you on the cheek, but I saw the lie in his eyes. I saw the disbelief when he saw you fight and the anger when you spoke out of turn.

I saw him planning his fake demise.

I saw your satisfied smile when you found out he was lying, that he wanted you to die. You knew him all along I feel, but just tried to hide your own suspicions. Oh, you were so in love.

I hope one day I can feel love like you did, but make a family. I know how much you longed for someone to love you for who you were and I am sad that you never met the one for you.

Maybe up there in the heavens you will find someone.

But maybe you already had.

I hope you're smiling still,

Love from Sun Quan


	3. Chapter Three: For My Baby

For My Baby

I do not wish to say goodbye to you. I had always thought it would be me who would leave this world first. Yet life was cruel to us all and your destiny altered.

As I sit here writing this to you, I weep. The ink is smudged form tears and no matter how hard I try, I cannot stop myself from wishing it had been me instead of you. I would feel you pain, I would be lying cold and lifeless in a place that has gone dark if there was anyway to change this loss around.

If your mother was still here, she would weep too. Her heart would be as broken as mine, and we would hope for you together. I miss seeing your star in the sky, always one of the brightest I had ever seen.

There is no one like you. There will never be anyone as bright, as furious and amazingly beautiful as you. Though you sometimes couldn't see it, you were special.

You were always the optimist, the one who brought everyone back up when they were tired of falling. You are my baby girl, my little princess, the little girl who was more than anyone thought she could be.

Sun Shang Xiang, you were always utterly and completely you. As a young girl you had tried to be a Lady, but it just wasn't you. There is no title that anyone can give you that would ever change you.

You are yourself Shang, and you could never be anyone else.

I guess I have to let go now,

I love you baby,

From you loving father, Sun Jian.


	4. Chapter Four: For The Girl

For the Girl

Shang Xiang, you were always my friend. Though I wasn't there when you needed me most, I'm always here – though it's a little late now.

But I know that you weren't meant to die, you were never meant to love him Shang. I know someone who can call the heavens to let free the ones who were not meant to leave us. You are one of them Shang, you are still here.

You are not dead, you never were.

You're still here in my heart, and in spirit. You will wake alone soon Shang, unsure and confused, taken from a never ending dream that wasn't meant to be seen by your eyes. I don't know where you will awake, and I don't know if you'll make it back here.

It doesn't matter though, because you'll be there, you'll be alive and I'll know that you're out there somewhere. But I think I shall see you again in the land of the living, for you will remember us and you will still be you.

You are too much the warrior princess to let yourself leave your family. You will come back to us, and I shall see you then. Over the last months life has become a nightmare, and I should have been there to protect you from the man you were never meant to love.

You used to be just a girl, Shang. Now you are the girl, the person who makes Wu shine a little brighter, who makes the people smile a little wider. I shall see you soon Shang. You can't leave us yet – you still have much to live for.

Good Luck and not goodbye.

Your friend forever,

Gan Ning.


	5. Chapter Five: Another Try

She was drowning…it was not water, but she was drowning, dying.

She sat up gasping for breath, and somehow the air came, flooding into her empty lungs.

_You have a strong resolve little princess – I guess fate didn't want you to die just yet._

"What the hell?" she asked angrily, but the voice that had spoken in her mind had faded. She sat up to find herself in a dark room, sitting on a rough, hard bed.

And she was lost, mentally. Panicked, she tried to remember her life, but nothing came. Blurred images of faces and clear voices rung through her mind, but no clear pictures, no clues. She knew that fir now she was called Neua, but she knew that Neua was not her name. It felt wrong, unused.

She needed to find someone to help her remember and she knew that help would come in Wu. She swung herself onto her feet and wrenched open the door, stepping into a world of colour and bright sunlight and set off east, though somehow she knew that she'd always been crap at navigating.

There was no explanation to anything.

It was there in her heart, in her soul – in her very being. She just knew.

-----------------------------

Ha! I have a sequel planned. I was not happy with my ending for _A Princess & her Chosen_, so sit tight and ready for the next fic – in which everything gets a little bit weird, more romantic and with less random 'oh I fancy him' changing her mind every two seconds crap. So, after that lovely summary of P&C, I will now (hopefully) correct all my mistakes and actually make it interesting.

Well, I'll try wink


End file.
